Moments
by imjustaguywholikesbloodties
Summary: This is going to be part of a series called "Moments". Eventually some of these will be made into stories. Which ones will depend on you.
1. The Dance

They stood together on the dance floor, swaying to the music, neither one wanting to admit how much they enjoyed being in each other's arms. Since neither one was really good at admitting their feelings for each other, they looked forward to these moments. The moments when they could pretend there was more than just friendship between them.

He had one hand on her waist and his other hand held hers. Their eyes were locked on each other, sharing a secret only they knew. He smiled at her and she blushed. He moved closer to her and moved his hand from her waist to her back. She moved closer as well and put her head on his shoulder. They moved together with the music. Both wishing the moment would never end.

There were many eyes on the beautiful couple dancing on the floor. The lovely couple on the floor was so preoccupied with each other, they had forgotten that they were there for a reason and didn't remember until it was too late. They heard the gunshot and were shaken from their fantasy moment and realized they blew their case.

* * *

I thought of this when I writing Henry and Vicki's hug in chpater 5 of my other story. I'm not intending to continue this but will if you want me to. If you want me to continue it, I am open to suggestions as to where to take it.

Reveiws are greatly appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello my fellow Blood Ties Fan Fiction readers. I am starting a series called "Moments". Every chapter posted will be new moment. Each moment will have the potential to become a story. Review and let me know which ones you like the best. Be enthusiastic and get your friends to review too if there is a particular one you like. The ones with the most reviews will be the ones I continue. So if you want to see a particular moment continued, please be sure to review. New moments will be posted at most every three days for a month. If they all end up with the same amount of reviews, well, I guess I'd have to write them all. This is not a way to force reviews, but to gain inspiration and not write something you don't want to read.

Please enjoy the moments.

-Hank


	3. The party

She walked in and heard the sounds of children laughing, playing, and having a good time. It was incredible how much energy they all had. After a hard day's work like what she just went through, she's give anything to have a fraction of their energy.

Coreen saw her come in and came over to take her coat and purse into the other room. And Vicki walked into the living room and saw Henry, Mike, and Betty were already there, along with all of the children. Henry and Mike both smiled at her as she came in the room. As she came in the children soon noticed her and one started to beg for present time. Coreen came in, handed Vicki a cup of hot, steamy, coffee and told the child it still wasn't time.

She walked over to her husband and kissed him, glad to see him after the day she had. She hated being away from him and their children.

* * *

Remember the rules. 


	4. The Tantrum

"Because you are a stupid teenager, that's why. The rest of the world grew up, you didn't. You go to the comic book store every Wednesday to see what the new comics are. You have about as much control over your hormones as a teenager. All you think about is sex and women. You don't even know how to have a real relationship, do you? I'm sure you can feed without having sex with other women _you_ just like getting laid. Henry it's time for you to grow up!" She yelled.

She stormed out, leaving him in shock. After a few years of working with her, nothing should surprise him anymore.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to get you another Moment.

Remember the rules. Review if you want to see more of this story.


	5. I Love You

"Vicki?" he asked as he rolled over on his side.

"Hmmm?" she replied sleepily.

They were in a field, lying on a blanket, enjoying one of their favorite pastimes together. They were star watching. Vicki loved hearing how Henry sees the stars and Henry loved being near Vicki. It was something they could do together where both were satisfied.

"What scares you?"

"Why?"

"Promise me you won't get scared."

"Henry, what's going on?" She said turning towards him.

"I just wanted to tell you that I love you."

* * *

Please, Remember the rules. I have some more Moments and will try to get them up by tonight. 


	6. Twister

Who's up for a good game of Twister. Sorry, its short, they all are. Sorry for the delay but as I am stuck on Forever, I've got alot of ideas for Moments and will HOPEFULLY be adding them daily.

* * *

After several Jello-shots a few shots of various alcoholic drinks:

"Hey, we should play Twister." Coreen squeals. "It can be you, Henry, and Mike, I'll be the spinner"

"Sounds like fun." Henry said grinning at Vicki.

"Great, just what I want to do with my night. I do think I want to get that close to Fantastic Fitzroy" Mike said rolling his eyes.

"How many nicknames can you come up with to mock him?"

"I'm sure I can come up with plenty more."

"Hey guys, lets stop acting like children and play the game." Coreen scolded.

"Fantastic Fitzroy…. I think I like it." Henry said grinning.

"Ok, Henry, right foot red."

* * *

Who wants more? This particular one, if I get enough reviews I might just continue sooner. I could have alot of fun with this one.

Oh and none of these moments are in any sort of order so please don't think I have the grownups drinking at a kids party.


	7. Easter Eggs

Happy Easter Everyone.

* * *

Vicki came out carrying a tray of boiled eggs, cups, a pitcher of water, food coloring, and vinegar.

"And why are we doing this?" whined Henry.

"Because its an Easter tradition. Everyone has to dye eggs." Vicki told him.

"I've lived my life a long time and managed to survive Easter without eggs." Henry started his preaching to her. "You do know that this isn't what Easter is really about."

"Here we ago again." She said rolling her eyes. "Didn't we have a similar discussion at Christmas?"

"Yes, we did. And I'm sure we'll be having it come Christmas again as well as next Easter." He replied while dipping the egg in the cup of watery dye Vicki prepared.

He looked disgustingly at his now blue fingers and held them up for her to see.

"Really, what does this have to do with Easter?"

"You could have waited till I got you a spoon." She said almost laughing. "I don't get why you think others should believe the way you do about holidays and can't accept the way others celebrate. Why can't you just accept this as a way for us to spend time together as friends and leave it at that?"

"Oh." He said looking at her.

She sat down and smiled as she dipped her egg into the orange dye.

**

* * *

**

I actually did want to write more to this and make it it's own little short story but I'm not sure about how you all feel about reading about religious views.

If you want me to finish this, review and let me know and I'll have it finished for you all for Easter Morning.


End file.
